In the prior art, with an electrically propelled vehicle such as an HEV (a hybrid electric vehicle) or an EV (an electric vehicle) or the like, generally, during braking, regenerative braking is used together with friction brakes that are operated by fluid pressure. In Patent Document #1, a control device for an electrically propelled vehicle is disclosed with which it is anticipated to stabilize the behavior of the vehicle during regenerative braking by performing coordinated regeneration control in which a master cylinder provided on the upstream side and brake actuators that are provided on the downstream side are employed in parallel with regenerative braking.